custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Legion of Shadows
The Legion of Shadows is a malevolent group founded by Makuta Cordak. History The Legion of Shadows was originally founded by the aged version of Makuta Verahk at some point after he was hurled back in time by the Kanohi Vahi. He, along with fellow Makuta named Kylla began recruiting beings such as ex-Dark Hunters. Verahk then began going by the allias of "Cordak" in order to conceal his true identity. At some point, Cordak recruited a Zarak known as Gilvex, and ordered him to infiltrate the Dark Brotherhood as part of a plot to have it's leaders executed and have Cordak assume command of it's armies. They also began hiring the Lepidian bounty hunter known as Raduke. At some point after this, Verahk learned a great deal about Bara Magna and it's inhabitants, and mentally contacted an elite warrior Skrall known as Skirvex, and made an alliance with him. As part of his plans for universal domination, Cordak ordered Skirvex to capture Glatorian and convert them into a loyal army of warriors. After teaching Skirvex the process necessary to enslave the captured warriors, Cordak began watching the events of the universe. Several months ago, the Legion established a science team on the island of Nocterra, where they began performing a mysterious project of some kind that appeared to be of high importance to Cordak. This project was the creation of a powerful mask known as the Kanohi Sulok. However, much to the Makuta's displeasure, the team rarely sent in any progress reports. More recently, Cordak sent his general, Kylla, to Karda Nui in order to ensure the events that had occurred in his younger self's life ran smoothly. He ordered her to attack his younger self, though lose to him on purpose. As a form of preparation for this, Cordak had a replacement body stashed away in the Swamp of Secrets which Kylla could inhabit after her battle with Verahk's younger self. After Kylla completed her mission, Cordak sent his spy, Osbek, to Karda Nui to ensure events were still playing out as he remembered. Whilst Osbek headed to Karda Nui, Cordak sent out his bodyguards, Spike and Rampage, to recover Gilvex, after he betrayed the Legion to the Brotherhood of Makuta. Soon after this, Osbek returned to Cordak after his ventures to Karda Nui, and informed the Makuta that everything was playing out exactly how he had expected. Later on, Spike and Rampage returned from their extraction mission with Gilvex. Because of the Zarak's treachery, Cordak had Gilvex disintegrated, despite the Zarak's pleas for a second chance. Kylla then arrived, and introduced Cordak to two new recruits she had met during her journey back to his fortress, the Shadow Matoran Drekaz and the Toa of Shadow Distrex. The Legion then had the bounty hunter Raduke infiltrate the Fortress of Ages, in order to steal a number of items including a rare, ancient diamond known as the Tidal Gem. Whilst his task was mostly successful, he failed to avoid the notice of Toa Akatark. Raduke was then teamed with Distrex, and together the pair captured the mutant Protodite Ventra. After delivering both Ventra and the gem, the Legion paid Raduke for his services ans sent him on his way. Whilst the gem was kept for Cordak's own purposes, Ventra was offered membership into the Legion, an offer she accepted. Later, shortly after Teridax had assumed command of the Matoran Universe, Cordak summoned several his servants to his fortresses' main chamber. There, Kylla and Cordak began assigning the group missions to further the Legion's goals of universal domination. Whilst Osbek was teamed with Ventra, Drekaz was teamed with Distrex, with Rampage and Spike being teamed together also. Cordak then sent his servants to several different lands where they were told to recover rare artifacts. With that order delivered, the teams left the island in order to head to the assigned destinations. Distrex and Drekaz's mission ran smoothly, and the pair successfully recovered the Blaze Stone from the Onu-Metru Archives. The pair then informed Cordak of the victory, who subsequently ordered the pair visit Zakaz before returning to Cordak's lair. Ventra and Osbek's task was somewhat more difficult. Due to the actions of their guide, the two found themselves lost in a series of tunnels beneath the island of Zakaz. To make matters worse, an invisible guard had ambushed them, and both killed and decapitated their guide. Eventually, the pair managed to get past the guard, and recover the Blizzard Stone. Meanwhile, Spike and Rampage, after a great deal of time, managed to track down their artifact, a Kanohi Elda, on the island of Archosa. However, due to severe weather conditions occurring on the island, the pair were forced to take shelter and inform Kylla of the delay. Back on Zakaz, Ventra and Osbek managed to blast the way back to the surface, where they discovered a Toa Ventra recognized as Pyra. After informing Cordak of their discovery, the pair were ordered to capture her and bring her to him. Meanwhile, Verahk had his Onu-Matoran engineer, Zenoke, modify his armor, which granted him greater shapeshifting abilities. Later, upon learning that Osbek and Ventra's mission had been compromised, Verahk sent one of his generals, Zevrahk, with a squad of Rahkshi to give them aid. Kylla then traveled to Nocterra, where she met up with Drakzek, one of the heads of Cordak's science team on the isle, in order to receive an overdue progress report from the Intellian on his projects. Drakzek then revealed he had successfully managed to revive a previously indisposed Toa named Froston. She then decided to bring him before Cordak to recruit him. At roughly the same time, a heavily injured Zevrahk returned to Morek with Osbek, bringing with them the Blizzard Stone Cordak desired, though not Pyra. After having Zevrahk's armor repaired by Zenoke, Verahk explained the loss of Pyra was minor, after which Kylla arrived with Froston, who Verahk recruited into the Legion. Verahk later traveled to Nocterra to recover the completed Kanohi Sulok from Drakzek, and after being informed of how it was created, executed the Intellian. He then returned to Morek, and sent Kylla to recover the Cyclone Stone from Tren Krom's island. He then announced he would be departing to Metru Nui for a meeting of some kind. Known Actions *Informed Verahk's younger self of future events, setting events into motion. *Recruited Makuta Kylla as the Legion's general. *Recruited the Skakdi Osbek. *Created Zevrahk. *Freed and recruited the Dark Hunter Rampage. *Freed and recruited the Dark Hunter Spike. *Recruited several other beings and scattered them throughout the Matoran Universe. *Recruited Gilvex and had him infiltrate the Dark Brotherhood. *Mentally contacted the Skrall Skirvex on Bara Magna and convinced him to form an army of enslaved Glatorian and Skrall. *Established a science team on the island of Nocterra. **Instructed them to create a powerful mask named the Kanohi Sulok. *Sent Kylla to Karda Nui in a false attempt to stop the younger Verahk's plans. *Had Osbek travel to Karda Nui in order to spy on Verahk's younger self. *Sent Rampage and Spike out to capture Gilvex. *Recruited the Shadow Matoran Drekaz. *Transformed and recruited the Shadow Matoran Distrex. *Executed Gilvex for treachery. *Hired the bounty hunter Raduke to raid the Fortress of Ages and steal the Tidal Gem. *Had Raduke and Distrex capture Ventra. She was later recruited into the Legion. *Dispatched several members on a number of missions. **Sent Ventra and Osbek to Zakaz in order to recover the Blizzard Stone. **Sent Distrex and Drekaz to the Metru Nui Archives to recover the Blaze Gem. **Sent Rampage and Spike to search for a Kanohi Elda. **Had Osbek and Ventra pursue Toa Pyra. *Had the Onu-Matoran engineer Zenoke upgrade Verahk's armor. *Sent Zevrahk with a squad of Rahkshi to aid Osbek and Ventra. *Had Kylla check up with Cordak's science team on Nocterra. *Had Zenoke repair Zevrahk's armor. *Recruited the mutant Toa of Ice Froston. *Completed the Kanohi Sulok. *Had Drakzek executed. *Sent Kylla to Tren Krom's Island to recover the Cyclone Stone. Members Legion members are typically solo and scattered throughout the Matoran Universe, though a few operatives are known on Bara Magna. Members range among several species and races. Below is a list of those members who are known: *Verahk/Cordak - Former Brotherhood of Makuta member and current leader of the Legion. *Kylla - Former Brotherhood member and Verahk's current second-in-command. *Osbek - Verahk's adviser and spy. *Rampage - Former Dark Hunter. *Spike - Former Dark Hunter. *Distrex - Former Shadow Matoran and current Toa of Shadow. *Drekaz - Shadow Matoran. *Ventra - Mutant Protodite and one of Verahk's apprentices. *Zevrahk - A fusion of several different Rahkshi breeds and one Verahk's generals. *Froston - A mutant Toa of Ice discarded by the Order of Mata Nui. Servants These beings are not actual members of the Legion, but are known to serve and work for them. *Kraata - The essence of Makuta in solid form. **Rahkshi - Kraata transformed into suits of armor that can be controlled by a second Kraata. *Gatherers - A band of hired and enslaved warriors who serve Verahk on Bara Magna. **Skirvex - A Skrall from Bara Magna who Verahk contacted mentally. **Rekax - A Glatorian outcast. *Raduke - A Lepidian bounty hunter. *Zenoke - A former Nynrah Ghost and an Onu-Matoran engineer. Former Servants *Gilvex - A treachrous Zarak spy, later killed by Cordak for betraying him. *Drakzek - An Intellian scientist working for the Legion on Nocterra, later killed by Makuta Cordak. *A number servants who committed suicide upon being captured by the Society of Guardians. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Legion of Shadows